Game Nights with the Gremory group
by DJenero
Summary: Kiba has kidnapped the Gremory group time and time again for a series of challenges and games for your viewing pleasure. All chapters are either based on existing games or ideas that originate from youtube. Also, all credits to the original sources so be sure to check them out if you're interested.
1. Mafia DxD

**What's up guys! It's been a while since I've written another one-shot since I had 3 different Highschool DxD series to deal with, but I couldn't help but come out with this one after getting to know the party game called "Mafia". So this would be a game night in the Hyoudou residence with a twist. And for those who are not familiar with the game please check it out on youtube or wikipedia because my explaining skills suck. Happy reading.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thinking'**

 **[Ddraig]**

(Issei POV)

It's game night! We the ORC were in our seats while Kiba paced back and forth behind us. As we're sitting in a horseshoe formation, I can have a view of everyone's face from my position.

Kiba: "Ok everyone, please close your eyes and put your hand out. I'll be giving each one of you a card which will determine your roll in the game."

We did as we're told and received our cards while awaiting the Knight's instructions.

Kiba: "Right. Now everyone please open your eyes and take a look at your card, do NOT let the others see your card."

Oooo…I've got the King of Spades.

Kiba: "Alright. Now here are the roles that each card represents:

 **Jack cards (Exorcists) – To murder all of the Citizens of the underworld.**

 **Number cards (Underworld Citizens) – To identify the Exorcists during daytime.**

 **Queen card (Angel healer) – To save a player and him/herself from being murdered.**

 **King card (Sekiryuutei) – To identify and defeat the Exorcist during nighttime.**

So everyone, please memorize your roles and hide your cards."

I see. So I'm the Sekiryuutei? How predictable.

Kiba: "Let the game begin. Everybody close your eyes and go to sleep."

(Normal POV)

Soon all the devils and an angel in the room kept their eyes shut whilst awaiting Kiba's next command.

Kiba: "It is a quiet night in the Hyoudou residence, but not for long because the building is invaded by 2 Exorcist. Thus, may both holders of the Jack cards wake up and decide who'd you like to kill."

Without saying a word, Asia and Akeno opened their eyes and gave each other a surprised look. After about 3 minutes of thought and silent discussion, both Exorcists pointed at Rossweise, who was squealing nervously awaiting her fate.

Kiba: "Ok. Exorcists go back to sleep. Now, will the healer please wake up and pick who would you want to save?"

With her sense of sight restored, Xenovia looked around and pointed at Gasper. The blonde Knight then gave her a nod and she went back to sleep.

Kiba: "Now can the Sekiryuutei please rise and choose who you think is an Exorcist."

This time Issei scanned his comrades and pointed at Xenovia. However, Kiba shook his head as the perverted pawn picked the wrong individual.

Kiba: "Go to sleep sekiryuutei and now everyone rise and shine it's a new day. So what happened was, the 2 Exorcists had claimed a victim as she was heading back home from the local convenient store.

Issei: 'Phew! So I'm still alive.'

Kiba: "Unfortunately, the healer wasn't able to arrive in time to mend your wounds and thus….."

Kiba held Irina's shoulders from behind which startled her.

Irina: "Gasp! Kiba-kun, you don't mean…"

Kiba: "I'm sorry Rossweise-sensei, but you've been murdered."

Rossweise: "Huh?! Wha-Why me?!"

Rias: "Don't worry, we'll avenge you."

Kiba: "Sensei, please show your card to everyone."

Issei: "Uh oh. Citizen down."

Akeno: "Ara ara, how unfortunate."

Gasper: "Uuuuu Koneko-chan, I'm scaaarreddd….."

Koneko: "There there Gya-kun."

Kiba: "Right. You guys have 2 minutes to decide who the Exorcists are and then we'll have a vote on the guilty and innocent. Everyone gathers at the conference room and we'll have our meeting….now!"

Rias: "I suspect….. that it was Xenovia who killed Rossweise."

Xenovia: "No no no. That's just racist buchou."

Irina: "I nominate Ise-kun. It's only natural since he's the only boy here."

Issei: "Oi Irina! Gasper is a boy too. Why don't you accuse him?!"

Irina: "He will until he dresses up like one. Oh Lord, forgive me for being mean to this poor vampire."

Gasper: "Uuueeeee! Irina-senpai is mean to meeeee…."

Xenovia: "I nominate Ise as well. He has that suspicious intensity on his face."

Issei: "Now hold on! How could I be an Exorcist if my survival will decide who'll live!?"

Koneko: "So senpai is the healer?"

Issei: "….Maybe?... There's still the Sekiryuutei you know. But I nominate Akeno-san."

Akeno: "Ara Ise-kun, is that how you treat your senpai?"

Issei: "I'm sorry but you seem to be awfully quiet now so I grew rather suspicious of you."

Kiba: "Time's up! So we now have 3 suspects who are considered Exorcists namely Xenovia, Akeno-san and Ise-kun. Thus, you'll state your case as to why you are not the murderer of Rossweise sensei. You each have 30 seconds starting with Xenovia and we begin now!"

Xenovia: "Come on guys. I can assure you that I'm not the Exorcist despite being one in the past."

Koneko: "But how can we be sure?"

Rias: "Yeah. You're the only one with any real experience."

Xenovia: "Again, that's no reason to accuse me as Sensei's killer. It must be Ise. He's just eliminating all the side players leaving only the main girls alive."

Issei: "And who might that be?"

Xenovia: "Duh?! Rias buchou, Akeno fuku-buchou and Asia of course."

Irina: "I agree with Xenovia."

Kiba: "Ok Ise-kun, tell us why you're not the one who killed Rossweise-sensei?"

Issei: "I told you! My job is to save you guys, not kill you. Plus, if I were to be the Exorcist, the 1st one to be murdered would be Gasper."

Gasper: "Buuueeeennnn…! Ise-senpai , how could youuuu…"

Irina: "But out of all of us only Rossweise wasn't close to you so it'll be no surprise that you'd be willing to kill her."

Issei: "But I didn't. I'm not the Exorcist."

Rias: "I trust that you'd make the right decision Ise. Even if it is myself or the others."

Issei: "Hmm…Now I have doubts…."

Kiba: "Thank you Ise-kun. Last would be Akeno-san. Please state your case."

Akeno: "For starters, I'm just a normal citizen so my judgment won't matter at all."

Issei: "Nice try Akeno-san. But I've noticed that you've been giggling ever since Kiba announced Rossweise-san's death. Care to explain that?"

Akeno: "Oh nothing. I was thinking about something funny, that's all."

Rias: "Is that right Akeno? It's not like you to laugh randomly…"

Akeno: "Ara? Did I spoke too much?"

Kiba: "Right! We'll cast our votes. So who says it's Xenovia?"

Rias and Gasper raise their hands.

Kiba: "And for Ise-kun?"

Issei received votes from the Church trio, Koneko and Gasper.

Issei: "Oi Gasepr?! Koneko-chan too?"

Koneko: "A pervert is a pervert. You deserve out."

Kiba: "….I guess Akeno-san is safe then. I'm sorry Ise-kun, but the court considers you guilty."

Issei: "Rias! Gasper! Please avenge me!"

Kiba: "Now if you please reveal your card."

Issei: "Sigh….I could have rescued you guys you know." (Shows card.)

Church Trio, Rias and Rossweise: "GASP! We killed the Sekiryuutei."

[Oh Geee. I wonder who'll save use now. (Sarcasm)]

Kiba: "Uh oh, our hero is dead and the 2 murderers are still at large so everyone go back to sleep."

At round 2, everyone but Rossweise and Issei closed their eyes as Prince charming resumes his narration.

Kiba: "It is the 2nd night so Exorcists, choose your victim."

As Asia and Akeno woke up and pointed at Koneko, Issei's eyes almost popped out as he found out his innocent adopted sister was one of them all along.

Issei: 'Eeeeeehh! Asia?! And I knew it was Akeno-san.'

Kiba: "Thank you very much. Now go to sleep. Next is the healer, please pick your patient."

This time Xenovia pointed at Asia since she was her best friend, although she unknowingly wasted the chance to save the killer of this room.

Kiba: "Ok. Interesting….So what happened was that the killers struck again and managed to claim another victim. Not only that, it seems that the healer might have tended the wounds of the unharmed."

Issei couldn't help but face palm at the bluenette's choice.

Kiba: "Now everyone please rise up. It is morning and we have found…the corpse of a certain devil."

Irina: "So I'm still alive. Yay!"

Kiba: "She was in the fridge looking for a late night snack when suddenly….STAB! She received a blade from behind. I'm sorry to say that the one, who fell, is Koneko-chan."

Koneko: "….."

Xenovia: "Oh! Now I know what happened!"

Kiba: "So people, you have 2 minutes to have your meeting and it starts now."

Xenovia: "Since Ise is out of the picture, my guess is that Akeno-fukubuchou is the killer."

Akeno: "Are you sure Xenovia-chan? You seem quite aggressive all of the sudden."

Irina: "It only makes sense. I trust that Asia and Xenovia couldn't be the Exorcists due to their fate in the

Lord."

Issei: 'And the irony is real in this one.'

Akeno: "Ara ara. And you've never thought of Rias being one of them?"

Rias: "Akeno?! How could you? If I were to be an Exorcist, my victim would be a none-devil. No offense Irina."

Xenovia: "What's more, knowing Rias buchou, she would never kill off her own servants."

Akeno: "Find. What about Gasper-kun?"

Rossweise: "I'll be in my room."

Issei: "I'll tell you how it goes."

Irina: "He's too quiet to do anything."

Kiba: "Oh right before I forget. Koneko-chan, may I ask what are you?"

Koneko took out her card which revealed her role as a citizen.

Issei: "Come here Koneko-chan." (Pats on his lap)

Kiba: "Back to reality. We only have one nominee so far and thus I ask, who here thinks Akeno-san killed Koneko-chan?"

Soon, everyone minus Asia and Gasper gave their vote while the Priestess gave them a bitter smile.

Kiba: "With that I'm sorry Akeno-san but you've been killed. So please reveal your card."

Akeno took out her Jack of hearts which signaled the death of an Exorcist.

Akeno: "Ufufu! You got me."

Xenovia: "I knew it! Only the sadist queen would mercilessly dispose innocent citizens."

Kiba: "Ok ok everyone back to sleep and we're now at round 3! So, may the Exorcist kill someone off."

Asia scanned around but was unsure who to take out. Knowing that the nun is passive by nature, Kiba allowed Issei to suggest the next victim, much to his amusement. With a simple gesture, Issei signaled Asia which in turn pointed at a certain red haired lady.

Kiba: "Very well. Healer, you may pick your patient for the night."

This time, the Blunette picked herself and went back to sleep.

Kiba: "Ok…..So it's a new day in the Hyoudou residence and unfortunately, the healer is being a little selfish today. It appears that the Exorcist has taken another life last night which left the floors stained red."

Irina: "Red? As in red in blood?"

Kiba: "Yes…..Red in blood. Which seems to bleed out of the head belonging to this poor princess."

Rias: "What? I'm dead?!"

Kiba: "I'm so sorry buchou. But yes, the killer has smashed your head."

Rias: "Oh no…'

Irina: "My God! So it's either Xenovia or Gasper-kun."

Gasper: "Uuwaaa! No! I'm not the killer. Please believe me!"

Xenovia: "Oh. And you're not to blame Irina?"

Irina: "Hey! I may be from the church faction but I'd never hurt Rias-san."

Xenovia: "It can't be Asia, she's too innocent to choose somebody."

Asia: "Actually I…"

Kiba then shook his head to keep the blonde nun from revealing her identity.

Gasper: "Xenovia-senpai must be the killer. She keeps on choosing me!"

Kiba: "Alright, calm down Gasper-kun. Apparently among the 4 of you there could be only one Exorcist and one healer. So far we have 2 nominees accused for the murder of buchou so, Irina and Xenovia, make your case."

Xenovia: "Just admit it Irina. You're the one who killed Rias buchou and not me."

Irina: "I'm telling you it's not me either. So it must be you!"

Gasper: "I vote for Xenovia-senpai!"

….

Irina: "Me too!"

Xenovia: "Oh yeah?! Then I vote Irina!"

Kiba: "Well….things took an uneventful turn so Asia-san, who do you vote for?"

The blonde nun hesitated and was indecisive. On her right is Irina, a fellow believer of God and childhood friend of her beloved Issei. On her left is Xenovia, another fellow believer of God and best friend. To be honest, she was saddened by the fact that either choice would not end well. As if out of habit, she turned to Issei who mouthed out his childhood friend in order to proceed with the game and to bring a halt to this stalemate.

Asia: "I'm deeply sorry Irina-san, but I'll have to pick you."

Kiba: "Oh…wow…I wasn't expecting that um….It appears that since a decision can't be made, both suspects are deemed guilty for safety purposes and thus, the remaining ones are Gasper-kun and Asia-san. So Xenovia, Irina and buchou, could you please reveal your true colours."

One by one, each of them showed themselves as the healer and 2 citizens.

Rias & Irina: "What?! You're the healer all along?!"

Xenovia: "Duh!?"

Kiba: "In short, the Exorcists have won because the other remaining killer is in fact….. Asia-san."

"EEEEEEHHHHHH!"

Asia: "I'm sorry I've killed you all. Please forgive me."

Rias: "We forgive you Asia. I've honestly never thought that you would be the killer."

Irina: "Oh Lord! Please forgive Asia for being the sole Exorcist in the group! Amen!"

Issei: "It's just a game Irina. No need to get so worked up about it."

Kiba: "And an intense one too."

Rias: "We should play this again some time."

Everyone: "NO THANK YOU!"

 **Hey guys! So how did you like it? As you may noticed I gave the Mafia game a little DxD twist just for the fun of it. Also, incase your confused about the roles I've given, here's a quick guide:**

 **Exorcists (Jack cards) = Mafia**

 **Underworld citizens (Number cards) = Civilians**

 **Angel healer (Queen card) = Doctor/ Nurse**

 **Sekiryuutei (King card) = Detective/ Police**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll see you next time. GANPAI!**


	2. Vile Pong

**What's up guys! For this chapter, I got the inspiration from a youtube video called "Singaporeans try Nasty Pong". Hope you guys will enjoy it and we shall begin now.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thinking'**

 **[Ddraig]**

Back in the empty room, we find the ORC members gathered at one end of a long table with about 10 plastic cups arranged in a snooker triangle formation at the other side of the table. In front of the group is a medium sized tank filled with water along with many colored plastic balls floating on top.

Rias: "Ok Yuuto. So why are we here again? Is it another round of Mafia?"

Kiba: "Nope. What we'll be doing today is something I'd like to call…Vile Pong."

Xenovia: "Ahh…So that explains the balls and cups."

Kiba: "Exactly! However, unlike the typical beer pong, no beer will be involved. Instead, we have these."

Issei: "Huh? Sakae? Milk? Why is there wassabi?!"

Irina: "And is that cooking oil in there? Mou! We can't drink that!"

Kiba: "Unfortunately, that's what this game is about. You'll be divided into pairs and each of your will take turns to toss a ball into one of the cups. You each have 3 balls and once you've tossed them, you'll then mix the drinks that the ball landed into for consumption."

Issei: "I see 5 good ones and 5 bad ones. So accuracy is key."

Kiba: "And here's the fun part. You'll each be throwing for your partners."

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!?"

Rias: "So whatever my partner's ball lands onto, I have to drink it?"

Kiba nods mischievously.

Kiba: "So here, we have sake, vegetable oil, curry powder, orange juice, green tea, milk, wassabi, traditional Chinese medicine or TCM for short, Coke and honey. As for the pairs, it'll be like this:

Buchou & Akeno-san

Asia-chan & Xenovia

Koneko-chan & Gasper-kun

Issei-kun & Irina-san

Any questions?"

Issei: "What about you?"

Kiba: "Oh, since Rossweisse-sensei isn't here today, I'll have to excuse myself. Let's start. Buchou, Akeno-san, if you please."

1st up were the Onee-sama duo who pick 3 red and black balls each.

Akeno: "Ara Rias, be sure to aim properly, of your taste buds will meet their doom later."

Rias being the nice one focused on the front cup which contained fresh, white milk. With a swift toss, the red ball flew across the table. Only to miss the milk and drop right into the cup behind it."

Akeno: "Aww…why?!"

Rias: "Come on Akeno, TCM might be good for you."

The lightning priestess took her black ball and aim carefully. Lucky for her, she managed to land a direct hit.

Akeno: "Ufufu! Good luck burning those calories Rias."

Rias: "Eeeewwwww! If you wanted to have your revenge you could have chosen sake instead of oil! I won't forgive you!"

This time, the red head bounced her ball off the table which landed into a cup full of coke.

Akeno: "Ara ara, thank you for the cola. My turn."

With her inner sadist showing itself, Akeno too bounced her ball into the cup at the far left corner.

Rias: "Noooo why! 1st the oil, now curry powder?!"

Issei: "Hang in there Rias, you still have one more shot."

Thanks to the support of her pawn, Rias took a deep breath and threw her ball which dropped into a cup filled with wassabi.

Akeno: "That's it!"

With another toss of the ball, Akeno unfortunately managed to land on the orange juice.

Kiba: "Cheer up buchou, at least you've got juice."

The Gremory princess glared at her knight with intensity. As for Akeno, she tried meditation to prepare herself from the disgusting concoction awaiting.

Kiba: "Right. Mix your ingredients together and take a gulp."

Both Onee-sama's turned red as the spicy wassabi and curry powder overwhelmed their tongue and lips.

Rias: "Ack! Cough! Water!"

Akeno: "Hot! It's so damn spicyyyyyyy!"

Issei: "Quick Asia, grab the milk!"

(5 minutes later….)

Kiba: "Perhaps, I should consider replacing the wassabi and curry."

At one corner of the room, both onee-sama's held on to a bucket for vomiting.

Issei: "Thank goodness diarrhea is not in the picture."

Rias: "UURREEEGGGGHHHHH! Not now Ise. Uuueerrrrghh!"

Kiba: "You two just relax and enjoy the show. Up next, Asia-chan and Xenovia."

Asia: "Uuuuuu…..I'm not ready for this."

Xenovia: "No worries Asia. I got your back."

With both blue and yellow balls at the ready, both girls tossed them hoping to get the good ones.

Kiba: "So Asia-chan has sake, coke and honey, Xenovia has tea, milk and TCM. Not a bad combination."

After mixing their ingredients, both girls show no trouble gulping down their drinks.

Asia: "Uuuu…..I feel dizzy…"

Xenovia: "Hmm…..a little bitter but, it's not big deal."

After carrying a drunk Asia to her bed, the next in line were the 1st years Koneko and Gasper.

Kiba: "Oh right Gasper-kun, no time freezing ok?"

Gasper: "Hai!"

This time, white and grey balls.

Koneko: "Here I go…Blop…..coke…"

Gasper: "Thankssss."

However, Gasper's meek frame only allowed him to fling the ball halfway across the table. What's more, he has missed all the cups almost 5 times in a row.

Gasper: "Bueeennnn! I'm sorry!"

Koneko: "It's ok Gya-kun. I'll throw for you."

After several tosses, both juniors had their mixtures ready right in front of them, waiting to be devoured.

Kiba: "Koneko-chan, you have sake, oil and tea. As for Gasper-kun, you have coke, orange juice and TCM. Wow, since when medicine is this popular."

Koneko: "Hmm…..slimey…..how is yours Gya-kun?"

Gasper: "…"

Xenovia: "Oh boy…He passed out."

Kiba: "Please carry him to buchou. Lsat is Issei and Irina."

Issei: "Yosh! No need to hold back Irina."

Irina: "Don't regret what you wished for Ise-kun."

With red and yellow balls on hand, both of them aimed for their respective targets with unbreakable concentration.

Irina: "Oops sorry! I'll get it."

Issei: "Just promise me you won't reach the…..Oh crap…."

Irina: "I'm so so sorry Ise-kun."

Issei: "Wassabi is bad but….you've forgotten to wash the ball…."

Irina: "Ise-kun you meanie!"

Issei: "Aww….sake is not so bad. Your turn."

Plop!

Irina: "Perhaps some TCM could cure your lechery."

Issei: "Oh yea? Then how about some milk with your liquor."

Irina: "And to top things up….Plop!... A dash of vegetable oil!"

Issei: "Nooooo! You're in for it now! What? Honey?!"

Irina: "Teeheehee….thank you Ise-kun."

Kiba: "Let the feast, begin."

With the ingredients blended together, both Issei and Irina chugged down and threw away their cups once nothing was left.

Issei: "AAAAaaaaahhhhh! Hot! Hot! Hot! The oil isn't helping!"

Irina: "Meh….mine wasn't so bad."

Rias: "Here you go Ise,"

Gulp! Gulp! Gulp!

Isseia: "Aaahhh…thanks Rias. Woah hold on there Kiba. Where do you think you're going?"

Everyone then turned to the blonde knight, who was tiptoeing out of the room.

Kiba: "Eheheh….I just thought that we could use some extra bags for…you know…in case anyone else needed to puke. Heheh..woa-hey Koneko-chan! Put me down!"

Koneko: "It'll be rude if Yuuto-senpai miss out all the fun."

Rias: "Koneko, drop him on that chair, Ise, tie him up. It's about time you join the party my dear knight."

Kiba: "W-wait! No! Let me go! Akeno-san! don't you dare mix all of them together!"

Akeno: "Ufufu! We're just returning the favor after what hell you put us through. Isn't that right Ise-kun?"

Issei: "I couldn't agree more. Hey Kiba, bottoms up!"

Kiba: "NOOOOOOOOOO! GLUG GLUG GLUG GLUG…"

Aaannndd what happen the day after was that one of the bathrooms remained occupied for a whopping 5 hours. End of story.


	3. Beanboozle DxD

**What's up guys? Unlike the previous chapters, this time there'll be fewer members involved for tonight's game night. And this will be a Beanboozled challenge, DxD edition. Enjoy.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thinking'**

 **[Ddraig]**

(3rd POV)

Back in the game room, we find our lovable sekiryuutei and cat-girl being tied up and blindfolded next to each other.

Issei: "Let go of me! I swear whoever did this will get hurt real bad!"

Koneko: "Ise-senpai, is that you?"

Issei: "Huh? Koneko-chan? Are you alright?"

Koneko: "Nope. I've been chained up as well. What are these made of? Diamond?"

"Too be exact, magic noose. Your insane strength won't work here hellcat."

Issei: "That voice…. Damn it Kiba! What's happening this time?"

Kiba: "Sigh….why do you have to spoil everything Ise-kun?"

With blindfolds removed and untied, Issei and Koneko found themselves trapped in their current location.

Koneko: "Why are we back in the game room?"

Kiba: "Because it's time for another game night! Ok you two; you may uncover the object in front of you."

As the sheets are taken off, what was on the table was a bowl of jellybeans.

Issei: "Huh. Jellybeans? What's this about Kiba?"

Koneko: "Oh well, Itadakimasu."

Koneko picked a white one and ate it. However, she began to felt disgust and was on the verge of throwing up.

Koneko: "What the hell is wrong with these?! It tasted like rotten curd!"

Kiba: "Spoiled milk to be exact. Now, these are beanboozle jelly beans. Each color has either a good or bad flavor. For example as you've selected, white could either be coconut, or spoiled milk."

Issei: "Dayum…I thought it's only sold in America…."

Kiba: "Yeah…it took me a while to get these. So! What I've planned for you is a series of questions. Get them right, you're safe. Get them wrong, you'll spin this wheel which will determine the color of the bean you'll devour. Sounds cool?"

Issei: "Forget it. We're leaving. Eh? Koneko-chan, mind giving me a hand with this door?"

Koneko: "Nnggghh! It won't budge!"

Kiba: "Oh I forgot to mention. I've secretly sealed us off from the other parts of the building so, you have to complete this challenge in order to leave."

Issei: "Kiba you dumbass!"

Koneko: "Senpai. Let's just get this over with."

Issei: "Ddraig, any change I could go balance break up his ass?"

[Chill partner. You could use some jellybeans once in a while.]

Kiba: "So the 1st question. What word does J-O-K-E spell?"

Issei & Koneko: "Joke."

Kiba: "Alright, what is the white section of an egg called?"

Issei: "Yoke."

Koneko: "Egg white."

Kiba: "I'm sorry Ise-kun, please spin the wheel."

Issei: "Oh crap!"

Koneko: "Good luck senpai."

Kiba: "And you've got…..green, which is either juicy pear or boogers. Yuck.."

Issei: 'Please let it be pear. Please let it be pear….'

With a single gulp, Issei devoured the bean which gave off a pleasant and sweet aftertaste.

Issei: "Yes! Thank you God. Ow!"

Kiba: "Please avoid praying to God. Next question. How do you spell the word SHOP?

Issei & Koneko: "S-H-O-P"

Kiba: "And what do you do on a green light?"

Issei & Koneko: "You stop! Aww come on!"

Kiba: "Spin the wheel guys. Also we know who might not get a license anytime soon."

RATATATATATATA….DING!

Kiba: "White with dots, which is either tutti fruity or stinky socks."

Koneko: "Count to three?"

Issei: "Fine. One, two, three!"

Down the hatch!

Koneko: "Ewwww! It tasted like sweat and cotton!"

Issei: "Uueeekkk! No kidding! Hurry up! Next question!"

Kiba: "What does H-O-S-T spell?"

Issei & Koenko: "Host."

Kiba: "And what do you put into a toaster?"

Issei & Koneko: "Toast."

Issei: " No wait! You put bread in a toaster!"

Kiba: "Too late Ise-kun. Now take a spin."

Wrrrrrrrrr! Ding!

Kiba: "Yellow. Which is either buttered popcorn or vomit."

Issei: "Can't this get any worse?"

Kiba: "Now now Ise-kun, you know the drill. Go ahead and gobble them up."

Issei: "Kan pai Koneko-sama."

Koneko: "Kan pai."

GULP!

Issei: "Mmm! Creamy."

Koneko: "Oh yes….."

Kiba: "Good for you. Onto the next one. A tomato, a mushroom and an eggplant. Which vegetable contains the most water?"

Koneko: "Hmm….I'm guessing tomato."

Issei: "Now hold on… None of them are vegetables."

Kiba: "Aww…too bad Koneko-chan. Your senpai is right. Now if you may."

RATATATATATA DING!

Kiba: "Ooohhh! And we have blue. Blueberry or toothpaste."

Issei; "Stay strong Koeno-chan, I'll avenge you afterwoeds."

Omnomnom…

Koneko: "Hmm….It's toothpaste, but it's kinda delicious."

Kiba: "That's good to hear. Alright! Now for our final question. Batman or superman, who's the more stupid one?"

Issei: "Erm….superman?"

Koneko: "I pick batman."

Kiba: "Oooo…I'm sorry guys but the correct answer is both as they used to wear their undies on the outside."

Issei: "Really?! You serious man?"

Koneko: "Just spin the bloody wheel Ise-senpai."

Wrrrrrrr! Ding!

Kiba: "UUUuuuu! Black! Which is either chocolate pudding…"

Issei: "Or what?"

Koneko: "OOooorrrr?"

[Get your stomach ready…]

Kiba: "SKUNK SPAY!"

Issei: "HOW IS THAT EVEN LEGAL!?"

Koneko then held on to her senpai's arm, trembling.

Koneko: "Senpai, I'm scared…"

Issei: "You and me Koneko-chan… But let's just power through. What do you say?"

Koneko: "Hai!'

GULP!

Issei: "UUuuuuwwwaaaaaaaa!"

Koneko: "KUUUUSSSSSSSOOOOOOUUUUUU!"

Kiba: "That's all we have for tonight's game night. See you later!"

Issei: "Bucket! Where is it!"

Koneko: "UUrrreeghh!" (Vomits)

BAM!

The door swung opened. There stood a crimson haired beauty with an eaqually crimson aura exerted towards a certain knight.

Rias: "Yuuto! What is the meaning of this?"

Kiba: "B-buchou, nothing has happened erm….."

Akeno: "Ara ara, since when this room smelled like a dump? Gasp! Ise-kun! Koneko-chan!"

Issei: "R-Ri-as…..Ak-eno….S-an…"

Koneko: "Disgusting…..must….vomit…Uurrreeeeggghh!"

Rias: "Akeno, bring Ise and Koneko to the bathroom. As for you Yuuto, you are to stay here and clean up this mess. I'll let you go after this room is spotless."

Kiba: "Wait buchou! Could you at least leave a mop instead of a toothbrush?"

Rias: "Take this as your punishment. Be thankful I didn't give you 1000 spankings. Or would you prefer that?"

Kiba: "No no! This is fine."

 **Another game night done. Most of you might be thinking, how did they answer these simple questions wrongly? Well, its all a mental game. Try it with your friends. Out of instinct or reflex, they'll most likely give these same responses. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this and I'll see you next time.**


	4. Never have I ever

**What's up guys! Welcome to another game night. This time, it'll be based on the drinking game 'Never have I ever.' But instead of alcohol, Kiba chose something a little more sinister. Happy reading.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thinking'**

 **[Ddraig]**

(3rd POV)

Another quiet night in the ORC clubroom, Rias receive a message from a random client which involved her whole peerage.

Rias: "My servants, May I have your attention please."

Everyone in the clubroom (Issei, Akeno & Koneko) diverted their gazed to their king.

Rias: "It appears I have a client that requested you all to accompany me in this task. Are you available at the moment?"

Issei: "Free as a bird."

Akeno: "Same here."

Koneko: "I could use a workout."

Rias: "Hmm….Where are the others?"

Issei: "The church trio are attending Michael-sama's birthday party whereas Gasper called in sick. I'm not sure about Kiba though."

Akeno: "Now that I think about it, I've haven't seen Yuuto-kun in a while now."

Rias: "No worries, I'll just explain to our client that only you 3 could accompany me. Gather around my servants."

As the rest of the club members stood in the magic circle, they were then transported to an empty room which is very dimly lit. However, thanks to their night vision, Rias and co are able to notice 4 chairs lined up in a circle formation along with a coffee table at the center.

Koneko: "Where are we?"

Rias: "Hello? We the Gremory peerage have arrived. What would like us to do?"

"I want to play a game…."

Issei: "That voice…Oh crap…Here we go again…"

As the lights were switched on, at the door was Kiba with a face mask.

Rias: "Don't tell me you were the one who sent this letter Yuuto!?"

Akeno: "Ufufu. Looks like we're in for another game night."

Issei: "How is it that the game room isn't demolished yet?"

Kiba: "It's very simple actually. The fallen angels managed to invent a doorknob that opens to an alternate dimension as long as it's attached to any door. Thus, I can make the game room appear anywhere."

Rias: "Ggrrrrr! It's 1000 spankings for you!"

Kiba: "Hold on please buchou. Calm down. Even if you were to beat me unconscious, only by completing the game you are able to escape this room. Haven't you learned from last time?"

Issei: "So what are we doing this time?"

Kiba: "1st of all, please take your seats."

The 4 devils then sat on the chairs provided.

Kiba: "Today's game will be 'Never have I ever.' It's simple. One person says something he hasn't done before while the others drink if they have done it before."

Issei: "Seems straightforward enough."

Kiba: "Usually this game involves alcohol. But since all of us are underage, I've prepared something else. Care to try some Ise-kun?"

As Issei took a sip for the cup on the table, his face distorted in disgust and anguish.

Rias: "Ise! are you alright?"

Issei: "Cough! What the hell is that in there?! Cough!"

Kiba: "An herbal tea from China which I've managed to get hold off. It's good for you. But it tastes like bitter gourd and mud."

Issei: "You're a sick bastard Kiba, you know that?"

Kiba: "The game will be over once you've finished 3 jugs of herbal tea. And you may start, now."

Rias: "Sigh…Never have I ever…eaten wasabi paste by itself…"

Since no one has done it before, Akeno gets the next turn.

Akeno: "Never have I ever, punched a woman."

Issei: "Why Akeno-san?! Gulp! Aww yuck!"

Koneko: "Never have I ever…kissed a girl."

Issei: "Not you too Koneko-chan. Gulp! UUrrkkk! Never have I ever….give names to my souvenirs."

Rias: "Uuuuuu! You're horrible Ise! Gulp! Eeekkk! Never have I ever…touched somebody's breasts."

This time, Akeno, Issei and Koneko took a big gulp from their cups. Each one having a face that's prepared to vomit.

Akeno: "Wait..You too Koneko-chan?"

Koneko: "I've accidentally drunk a personality altering drink that made me a pervert. In turn, I fondled buchou and Asia-senpais breasts."

Issei: "Oh…so that's what happened."

Koneko: "And what about you Akeno-san?"

Akeno: "It was during our trip to the underworld. I was comparing my bust size to Rias's and thus, I've touched hers."

Issei: "And I don't think I need an explanation."

Akeno: "My turn. Never have I ever, ate more than 3 bars of chocolates."

Koneko then grabbed her cup and powered through. At this point, only about a jug of tea left.

Rias: "We're almost done my servants! Let's finish this!"

Kiba: "This is taking too long. I'll give you guys a bonus. Whoever could chug this jug in one sitting, you're free to go. Pick wisely now."

Everyone sat down and think for a moment….hardly anyone of them could withstand the bitterness of the herbal tea which leaves them to one option.

Issei: "I'll do it."

Kiba: "As expected from Ise-kun. But remember, you must finish it in one sitting."

Issei: "Bring it then. Ready Ddraig?"

[Waiting for you.]

[Boost!]

[Boost!]

[Boost!]

[Transfer!]

After transferring power to his gut, Issei's hungry grew as if he could eat almost anything. No matter how revolting it is.

Rias, Akeno & Koneko: "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!"

Black herbal tea poured down to Issei's throat as the pawn had tears flowing out of his eyes. After 2 minutes, he successfully finished the drink and the door swung wide open.

Kiba: "Congratulations. Game over. How do you like it?"

Unfortunately for the blonde knight, his captors all have anger burning in their minds.

Rias: "Ise! Koneko! Grab hold of him! Akeno, give him his 1000 spankings with thunder."

Akeno: "Ufufufufu! As you wish buchou. Ara ara! You have been a naughty boy Yuuto-kun. tricking us into your sick games."

Bzzzz!

Kiba: "Whelp! Have mercyyyy!"

SPANK! BUZZZ!

Kiba: "KYAAAAAOOWWWW!"

Once again, the blonde knight received his punishment and the doorknob to the game room was nowhere to be found.

 **And that's the end of tonight's game night. For some of you who have not tried Chinese herbal tea, it can be described as one of the bitterest stuff you've ever tasted. The same goes for Chinese medicine. However, their health properties are indeed phenomenal. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll see you next time. GAN PAI!**


	5. Super sentai Taboo

**What's up guys! I've recent got into the craze of the super sentai franchise, so I've thought of this chapter as tribute to them. Also, this won't take place in the game room since a wide open space is needed. Enjoy.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thinking'**

 **[Ddraig]**

 **{Answer}**

(3rd POV)

"Hade ni Ikuze!"

Said a man in red as he blasted a Zangyak action commander with his gun.

Xenovia: "That monster doesn't stand a chance."

Irina: "Captain Marvelous is badass!"

Issei: "I'm glad you two enjoyed it. Gokaiger is my favorite seuper sentai series."

We find our perverted pawn enjoying the company of the Gremory Knight Xenovia and self-proclaimed angel Irina whilst watching an episode of Kaizouku Sentai Gokaiger. It was then Kiba made his presence known.

Kiba: "Ise-kun, I have a letter for you."

Issei: "Oh thanks Kiba. Just leave it on the table."

Kiba: 'Yosh! Now for phase 2.'

After the episode ended, Issei opened the letter and scan it thoroughly.

 **Dear Ise,**

 **Please meet me at the park this evening. I have a job for you. Oh, and please take Xenovia and Irina with you. I could use the extra pair of hands.**

 **Yours faithfully,**

 **Rias.**

Issei: "It's from Rias. She needs our help this evening."

Xenovia: "Huh? What for?"

Issei: "She says that she has a job for us. There wasn't any explanation."

Irina: "It's alright Ise-kun. If Rias-san requested our assistance, it's only natural that we comply."

Issei: "Ok then. We'll head out to the park at 5pm."

(Time skip)

As the trio arrived, Rias was nowhere to be found.

Irina: "Maybe she's late?"

Issei: "Oh, there they are. Hey Rias!"

Rias: "There you are Ise. I've brought Akeno here just as you told me to."

Issei: "Eh? I've never said that?"

Akeno: "You don't want me here Ise-kun?" (hugs Issei)

Issei: "N-no that's not what I meant. I mean, I've never told you that."

Rias: "It's on this letter that you sent me."

Issei took the letter and read it.

 **Dear Rias,**

 **I would like to see you and Akeno-san at the park this evening. No need to dress up. Just stay casual.**

 **Yours truly,**

 **Issei.**

Issei: "There must be some mistake. I didn't write this."

Akeno: "Then what are you doing here?"

Xenovia: "He received a letter by Rias-buchou."

Rias then read the letter given by her knight.

Rias: "I didn't write this either."

Irina: "We were scammed!"

Issei: "Nonsense. Who was it who gave you this letter Rias?"

Rias: "Yuuto."

Issei: "Damn it! He's the one who made us come here!"

Kiba: "Sharp as always Ise-kun."

Kiba then hop off the branch he was hiding and landed gracefully on the ground.

Rias: "You've got to be joking!"

Issei: "Kiba, don't you have anything else better to do? We're sick of your game nights!"

Kiba: "Cheer up guys. This will be a very special edition to game night."

Rias: "Forget it. Let's leave."

BONK!

Rias: "OW! An invisible barrier?"

Kiba: "Sorry buchou. Like I said before, you can't leave until the game is finished."

Issei: "Don't you ever learn for the punishments Rias gave you?"

Kiba: "I can't help it."

Issei: "Sigh…So what's it gonna be this time?"

Kiba: "As you may have noticed, I've selected the 5 of you. Which is the same number of members in a super sentai team. I'm calling this game, Sentai taboo."

Xenovia: "You know, I might actually like this game."

Irina: "So we play against each other? How do we split?"

Kiba: "Oh, you'll be playing against them."

TOU!

With a sudden call, 5 figures in customized spandex and masks sprung out of hiding and landed in front of the Gremory group. Each of them comes in a color of red, blue, green, yellow and pink.

Satan-red: "We are the mysterious maou sen…"

SMACK!

The yellow figure slapped the red figure with a paper fan.

Satan-red: "Ahem…Sorry..We are the Maou sentai, Satan-ranger!"

Said the red figure as he did a pose.

Satan-red: "Master of justice! Satan-red!"

Satan-blue: "Pursuer of knowledge. Satan-blue."

Satan-yellow: "Umm…Maid of honor. Satan-yellow."

Satan yellow seems to be shy about this.

Satan-green: "Yaawwnnn….Sloth of strategy…..Satan-green."

He then lay on the floor lazily.

Satan-pink: "Magical girl of kawaiiness! Satan-pinku!"

DON!

Just like a tokusatsu show, an explosion is created behind the Satan rangers as the 3 of them made action poses. Leaving Satan green and yellow who were sleeping and standing awkwardly respectively.

Rias & Issei: "Sigh….This again…."

Kiba: "That's right. Your opponents will be the Satan rangers. You know how this works so I'll leave it to you."

Akeno: "Those voices…Ise-kun, Are they…"

Issei: "The yondai Mao and Grayfia-san? Yep."

Rias: "Oni-sama! Don't you have work to do? Why did you agree to Yuuto's plan?"

Satan-red: "Nonsense! Your Oni-sama is back in the Underworld doing his job. I'm here to fulfill this young man's dream."

SMACK!

Satan-yellow: "Don't joke around Sirzechs. My apologies Ojou-sama, but I couldn't stop all 4 of them at once so, I just went with the flow."

Issei: "Soo….Do we get cool sentai outfits as well?"

Kiba: "Of course! Why else would I call it Sentai taboo? Here you go."

With a snap of his fingers, the Gremory group had their clothes switched into spandex with dragon motifs.

Rias: "Do we really have to do this? I think I look fat in this suit."

Akeno: "Ufufu! I don't mind. It enhances my figure."

Issei: "Ooooo!SUGOI!"

Xenovia: "I kinda prefer this to our battle suits. Don't you think so Irina?"

Irina: "So tight! Ise-kun don't look!"

Issei: "I have the perfect roll call for us. Rias, let's start with you since you're the red one."

Rias: "Fine…Erm….what do I say?"

Issei: "Alright then, follow my lead. Gremo-green!"

Rias: "Sigh…Gremo-red.."

Akeno: "Gremo-yellow!"

Xenovia: "Gremo-blue!"

Irina: "Gremo-pinku."

Issei: "We are Ryuu sentai, Gremoranger!"

DON!

Satan-red: "Suuggeee! To be expected from Ise-kun."

Kiba: "With that settled, let the games begin!"

Everyone then took their seats.

Kiba: "Satan rangers, who's up 1st?"

Satan Pink: "Me me me !"

Kiba: "Ok, pick a category."

Satan red: "We choose movies."

Kiba then keep handing out the answers as the players described the phrases given without mentioning the words stated.

{Jaws}

Satan Pink: "You use this part to mash up food."

Satan blue: "Grinding?"

Satan Pink: "It has to do with a fish. "

Satan red: "Jaws!"

Ding!

{James bond.}

Satan pink: "It comes after 6."

Satan Blue: "7"

Satan pink: "1st two numbers is nothing"

Satan red: "00, 7, James bond."

DING!

{Ju-on}

Satan pink: "the movie has stairs,"

Satan Red: "Harry potter."

Satan pink: "A lot of gurgling.."

Satan blue: "….Erm…"

Kiba: "Time's up! Gremorangers, you're up."

Issei: "I'll go."

Xenovia: "We choose animals"

{Anaconda.}

Issei: "It's about asses"

Akeno: "Donkey?"

Issei: "No. It's sung by Minaj."

Xenovia: "Anaconda!"

DING!

{Orangutan}

Issei: "It's like a man."

Irina: "Chimpanzee."

Issei: "No, It's from Asia."

Akeno: "Orangutan."

DING!

{Elephant.}

Issei: "It's worshiped in India."

Akeno: "Elephant!"

DING!

Kiba: "Time's up."

Rias: "I've had enough of this! Ise, summon your boosted gear."

Issei: "Wha-why?"

Rias: "We're getting the hell outta here."

Issei: "Leave it to me."

[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! 100X]

Issei: "Take it Rias!"

[Transfer!]

Rias: "AAAhhhhnnnn!"

With her power of destruction boosted to maximum, Rias aimed at Kiba as she charged her Extinguished ruin star.

Rias: "Stand back Yuuto. Unless you want to die."

Kiba: "I surrender!" (Runs away)

[Crimson smasher!]

Rias then hurled her concentrated destruction energy at the barrier which soon wore of. Thus, they're finally free.

Satan-red: "Aww….i was just having so much fun…Ouch!"

Satan-yellow: "You're coming with me. We have lots to discuss when we return."

Satan-red: "Not the ear Grayfia. Satan Pink, save meeee!"

Satan pink: "Yaawwwnnn. I think I'll retreat as well. Let's head back home Ajuka-chan."

Satan-blue: "Yeah..I'm beat.. Oh? Wake up Falbium. We're going home."

Satan Green: " …."

After the Satan rangers left the place, the Gremory group then diverted their attention to Kiba, who was grinning sheepishly.

Kiba: "Eheheh….I'll be leaving then…"

SMACK!

Rias: "THAT'S FOR TRICKING US!"

SMACK!

Rias: "THAT'S FOR TRAPPING US IN THAT BARRIER."

BUZZZZ!

Akeno: "Ufufufu! That's for being a cheeky kouhai altogether."

Kiba: "GGAAAAHHH! I'M SORRY!OW! HAVE MERCY!"

Issei: "Sigh….Let's leave them for now."

Xenovia: "Though I did enjoyed being a super sentai for once."

Irina: "Yup yup!"

 **Another game night completed. I cut the game short because I was worried that it might get too boring and long winded for a while. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll see you next time. GANPAI!**


End file.
